ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EUWC World Tag Team Championship
The EUWC World Tag Team Championship is the top-tier championship for the Tag Team Division in the Extreme Universal Wrestling Corporation. It is one of the oldest titles in the EUWC dating back to 1996 and has been consistently featured through the EUWC's entire run. During the roster split of 2005, the World Tag Team Championship was featured on both Main Frame and Monday Night Brawl/Take Down brands, along with the World Heavyweight Championship. Tag team divisions from both brands would compete for the title at alternate or joint PPV events and television broadcasts. Later, with the debut of Blackout, GM Leo Silver signed the reigning World Tag Team Champions exclusively to Blackout in order to counter a similar move that Matt Pickstock made with the World Heavyweight Championship. Since then, the World Tag Team Championships were contested solely on Blackout, with the new EUWC Tag Team Championships acting in similar capacities at Main Frame. After the end of the roster split in 2007, both World Tag Team and EUWC Tag Team Championships were unified and the World Tag Team Championships once again regaining the status of the sole title in the tag team division. Championship History Interesting Facts #The World Tag Team Championship is one of the original and oldest titles in the EUWC dating back to 1996 and has been consistently featured throughout the EUWC's entire run. #The Specialists (Nate Augustine & Roger Thorpe) were the first ever World Tag Team Champions as they captured the gold in a tournament final by defeating Team PSD. This was held at Summer Sizzler on 28th July 1996. #The Dream Team (Classy Mike C & Jaz Moundfield) have missed out on having a 100 day Tag Team Title reign by losing the belt on the 98th day. #The Diabolic Forces (Mammon & Molloch) currently hold the distinction of having the most Tag Team Title reigns. The team has won the gold for a record 4 times. #The Diabolic Forces also hold the distinction of having the longest recorded Tag Team Title reign as they held the gold for a record 301 days in their 4th reign. #Ironically, the Diabolic Forces also hold the distinction of having the shortest recorded Tag Team title reign of just 5 minutes. They lost the title immediately after they won it from the Moundfields at Ultra Brawl VI when Nero and Big G used a surprise title shot they had and captured the gold through controversial means. #Angel of Death has been World Tag Team Champion for 3 times with different partners. His first two reigns were with The Wraith, whereas the last one was with Jay Smash. # American Mafia (E.J. Lilly & Timmy Hoffa), Nero & Big G, and The Salvation (Ray Santana & Triple T) have held the World Tag Team Championships for 3 title reigns per team. #The World Tag Team Titles have been awarded (or changed hands) 63 times to a total of 43 Tag Teams in its existence. #The World Tag Team Titles have been vacated 9 times throughout its existence. This is a record for any EUWC Championship. #The World Tag Team Championship has changed hands on television broadcasts for a record 20 times. This is a record for any EUWC title, while the United States Title trails with 17. #The World Tag Team Championship was featured on both Main Frame and Monday Night Brawl/Take Down brands during the roster split of 2005 where tag team divisions from both brands would compete for the title at alternate or joint PPV events and television broadcasts. #With the debut of Blackout, GM Leo Silver signed the reigning World Tag Team Champions exclusively to Blackout in order to counter a similar move that Matt Pickstock made with the World Heavyweight Championship. Since then, the World Tag Team Championships were contested solely on Blackout. #After the end of the roster split in 2007, both World Tag Team and EUWC Tag Team Championships were unified and the World Tag Team Championships once again regaining the status of the sole title in the tag team division. Category:EUWC Category:World Tag Team Championships Category:Tag team championships Category:Tag Team Championships Category:Championships Category:Defunct championships